What Could Have Been
by CrystilizedHeart
Summary: A story of Inuyasha, Kagome, and....Kouga! Mating season only days away, and Kagome rejects one of them! Who? Gotta read to find out! Pairing:? Wont say! CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP! A SAD STORY!
1. Chapter 1

CrystilizedHeart here again! I'm on my third story! YAY! Um, Please, if your going to write flames, nothing too harsh. Ok! On with the story!

* * *

Title: What Could Have Been 

Rating: T (Rating for Inuyasha's mouth)

Summary: "But, Kagome, imagine what could have been." He whispered. "No, because this is what will be." She whispered back…

Genre: Angst/Romance

Dedicated to: Anyone who is reading this, and is a fan of Inuyasha.

* * *

"Yes!" 

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"SIT!"

They went through the routine again:

Kagome wants to go home.

Inuyasha says no.

Kagome says yes.

They go continue that until She 'sits' him.

"Will those two ever learn?" Sango and Miroku sighed in unison…Well…until Sango slapped him cold.

"You need to learn as well, perverted Monk!" She screamed as a red-cheeked monk gave off his famous smile.

Shippo just stared at the idiots surrounding him; them being Inuyasha and Miroku.

"I'm going home and that's FINAL!" Kagome screamed as she flung her legs over the edge of the well.

"Why the hell do you need to go back now! Last week: a test. The week before: a birthday. What now?" Inuyasha belted back.

"I-…Wha-…" Kagome stuttered, trying desperately to come up with an excuse. "SIT! Follow me, and I will SIT! you so much, hell would be your heaven." She sent him a death glare as she jumped into the well.

"Damn that wench!" he growled, spitting out dirt and grass.

"Inuyasha, I think something is wrong with her. 'Cause the last time she came back, I smelt tears…" Shippo whimpered. Seeing his momma upset broke the kitsune's heart.

"Shippo's right. She's been going to the hot springs way to often, and she hasn't told us." Sango added.

"Fine! I'll go check up on her!" Inuyasha said, giving in.

"NO! That's not what I meant!" The two yelled together.

"Feh! I was planning on going either way." He scoffed as he jumped into the well.

"When he'd caught by momma, he's in a lot of trouble…" Shippo whispered to Kirara.

Kirara chirped and agreed.

* * *

A/N: What will happen next? STAY TUNED! 

And, please Read and Review, so you can read chapter 2. (HA-HA! I MADE A RYME!)

♥CrystilizedHeart♥


	2. Farewell Gandpa Until the Sun Raises

A/N: Hey! I'm back with a brand new chapter! I made a special effort to make this one long! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the song Every Heart (belongs to Boa) and/or the song Brighter (belongs to Paramore). I do own me, my Inuyasha plushie, (kawii!) and this stupid story...**

* * *

Story: What Could Have Been… 

Chapter 2 : Farewell Grandpa; until the sun raises again.

Dedicated to: Mamoru-chan, for telling me to post!

* * *

A swirl of blue and pink lights surrounded him as he was thrown into the future. As soon as he landed, he gracefully leapt out of the well. 

His nose cringed as the horrid mixture of car agsaust, delicious hot dogs, and smoke attacked his nose as he opened the shrine doors.

He then leapt up to a tree branch, close to Kagome's bedroom window.

"Kagome…?" He whispered, gently tapping against the window. Since there was no answer, that was his invitation to enter.

He opened the window, and his ears gave a slight twitch to the _woosh_ing sound it made.

As he entered, he noticed that on her desk was a book that had the words "Dear Diary" engraved on it.

His head tilted with curiosity as he noticed a page almost completely torn out, as though a memory wanted to be forgotten.

The smell of ink was fairly freash, and he calculated that it was written 5 minutes ago. His clawed hand grabbed the crumbled paper as he read it.

(A/N: Dare I end it here? –notices the angry mob- LET THE STORY CONTINUE!)

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Grandpa's been in the hospital now for 3 weeks now. The doctors say that because of all the work he does around the shrine, his heart is slowly stopping. When he passes, Momma will be stuck doing all the chores, yet with her heart problems, I fear that she too will pass away._

_Why do I feel like its all my fault? Is it because I'm never home? Kami, Please help me. I want to stay with Inuyasha, yet, I don't want to shove the chores on Momma. I-_

The rest was cut off.

He quickly jumped out of the window, and headed straight towards the hospital.

* * *

All of the night-time walkers made a wish as they saw a red dash across the sky. 

"Feh! Stupid humans! Why the hell are they wishing on me!" he mumbled under his breath as all the voices attacked his ears.

They all blended together, until the soft cries of a girl was heard.

Inuyasha rushed to them, knowing they belonged to Kagome.

Inuyasha peaked through a window he watched this tragic scene unfold.

* * *

"Oh, Grampa…" Kagome whispered, as she saw him struggle to live. Both her mother and brother, Sota, left the room. 

"Kagome…," her gandfather spoke hoarsly, "pleae…do me one last favor…"

"An-anything, Grandpa…" she choked back a sob.

"Please, sing this old one…one last song.." he said, coughing furiously.

"O-…okay." She hesitated, as she took a deep breath.

"_Ikutsu, namida o nagashitara_

_Every Heart, sunano ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni, omoi tsutaetara_

_Every Heart, kokoro mita sareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagasiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mu takaisora miageteiru_

_Donna egou ni deaetara_

_Every Heart, yume wo fumidasereruyo_

_Hitowa, kanashimi no mukou ni_

_Every Heart siawase ukabete nemuru_

_Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_Yasuraka ni nareru youni_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_Toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete_

_Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni_

_Atatakai basho gaaru soushi_

_Hoshi tachi ga hanasu miraiga_

_So Shine_

_  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_Meguru Meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_Toki ni warai sugoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzuketeiku." _

* * *

Tears rolled down her cheeks as he smiled wearily at her. 

"Now, Grandpa." She whispered, a soft smile on her face, as her hand ran through his grey hair. "Close your eyes and sleep. I'll see you when the sun raises again, and no matter how long that is, wait for me"

_So this is how it goes_

_Well I, I would have never known_

_And if it ends today_

_Well I'll still say that you shine brighter_

_Than anyone._

She planted a kiss on his forehead, as his eyes closed, never to be opened again.

_Now I think we're taking this too far_

_Don't you know that it's not this hard_

_Well it's not this hard_

_But if you take what's yours then I'll take mine_

_Must we go there_

_Please not this time, no not this time_

A few tears of Inuyasha's fell, as his heart broke at the sight of Kagome crying.

_Well this is not your fault_

_But if I'm without you_

_Then I feel so small_

_And if you have to go_

_Always know that you shine brighter_

_Than anyone does_

_Now I think we're taking this too far_

_Don't you know that it's not this hard_

_Well it's not this hard_

_But if you take what's yours then I'll take mine_

_Must we go there_

_Please not this time, no not this time_

He wanted to jump in, hug her, and console her, but…he couldn't…as much as he wanted to as she cried.

_If you run away now_

_Will you come back around_

_And if you ran away_

_I'd still wave goodbye_

_Watching you shine bright_

He decided to head back to his own time, but before that, he went back into Kagome's room and wrote a note in her diary.

_Now I think we're taking this too far_

_Don't you know that it's not this hard_

_Well it's not this hard_

_But if you take what's yours then I'll take mine_

_Must we go there_

_Please not this time, no not this time_

"Kagome," it read, "I'm sorry. When you return, we must talk. Inuyasha"

_I'd wave goodbye_

_Watching you shine bright_

_I'll wave goodbye tonight._

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Please R&R!

♥CrystilizedHeart♥


End file.
